


old friends

by stuckay



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: BoFA spoilers, BotFA spoilers - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, after BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckay/pseuds/stuckay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It reminds me. You might have heard about my adventure. I haven’t told you about it yet and I’m not sure if you even want to hear it but this tree, it reminds me of my friends.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	old friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imbadwholf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/gifts).



> This was inspired by [imbadwholf's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf) and my headcanons and also by this [post](http://orcristhorin.tumblr.com/post/107266888845/but-really-dont-think-about-bilbo-going-home-to).

When Bilbo came home he didn’t plant the acorn right away. One day the weather was terrible and he didn’t leave his hobbit hole at all. Then, on another day he was too busy trying to get some of his furniture back after the inhabitants of Hobbiton pronounced him dead and took most of his belongings.

But all of these things were just distractions. In reality he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It hurt too much. The memories of his adventure –and the death of his friends- were too young.

Finally, after two weeks of postponing he decided to plant the tree. “Thorin would want me to do it.” he thought while digging a small hole in his garden. He carefully placed the acorn in it then looked at it one last time, covered it with some soil and said: “Grow strong! Let me honor my king and his heir. Be their memorial!”

**~ 30 years later**

Frodo had just been adopted by his cousin a few weeks ago and always wondered why Bilbo spent so many hours just sitting under that oak tree, seemingly doing nothing. One day he gathered up enough courage to ask him about it. As soon as he finished his question, he noticed the hurt look in Bilbo’s eyes and immediately regretted his decision. He already wanted to dismiss it, tell Bilbo that it was wrong to just outright ask him and just leave him alone again, when Bilbo answered with a sad smile. “It reminds me. You might have heard about my adventure. I haven’t told you about it yet and I’m not sure if you even want to hear it but this tree, it reminds me of my friends.” That was all Frodo got to know about it that day.

And as if Frodo’s curiosity initiated something the dwarves showed up at Bilbo’s front door a few days later. They just walked in, like Bilbo told them to, and encountered an extremely confused Frodo.

“Who are you?”, he asked, “and why are you just bursting in without knocking?”

“Who are _you_?” was the response, which upset Frodo a bit. Who do they think they are? Just when Frodo was about to answer, Bilbo came around the corner. He heard voices and wanted to know who disturbed his tea time but as soon as he saw Balin he stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t believe the dwarves of Erebor were actually standing right in front of him. “Master Baggins!” Bofur exclaimed happily. After Bilbo overcame his initial shock, he started laughing and greeted them with open arms.

Frodo got even more confused -seeing Bilbo being group hugged by a bunch of dwarves- but decided that if they can put such a big smile on Bilbo’s face, they can’t be that bad of a company.

“Now tea was at 4, right?” Bombur said after he freed himself from all the arms that were tangled together.

**-**

Bilbo soon found himself sitting at his dining table surrounded by his friends and they exchanged tales of their adventure. Frodo listened intently; excited to finally hear the full story about how his “uncle” joined 13 dwarves and a wizard on the journey of his life to reclaim Erebor. He noticed the shift of the atmosphere whenever someone started talking about their king. Everyone’s smile got a little sadder and their eyes moved to look down at the table or their hands.

“You know, Bilbo, he really liked you.”, said the one whose name Frodo remembered to be Dwalin. “I know he doubted your abilities and loyalty at first, we all did, but you turned out to be the most honorable out of all of us and Thorin… he really appreciated you.”

Bilbo looked up with watery eyes, sorrow flashing over his face and that was when Frodo understood.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://whoufffle.co.vu/)


End file.
